Waffles
by TwoCute
Summary: What is love? and how is it a part of Dib's life. *That's seriously all I can think of for this story's summary.* I don't own IZ. At all.


**Hello again, I'm back! Muwhahaha! And I actually did something some-whatly sexy...literally. A story where I vaguely (key word) describe Zim and Dib's wonderful sex life. From Dib's point of view...maybe I should do one of Zim's perspective...hmmm. Anyways, enjoy~!:D**

**Beta: Deathlyflames **

**Waffles**

This always happens.

Every single time, I find myself lying in bed with an alien. No matter what, it always ends like this.

Zim now knows a human's number one weakness; Love. At least it's my weakness. But Zim created this weakness in me and now, he uses it against me.

I can't really say it's a bad thing or a good thing. Until now, I saw love in nothing. Therefore it didn't exist, I never had anything to love or love me back.

There's motherly love; never got it. There's fatherly love; I don't get much of that. Sibling love; I feel there's no such thing. There's love for a pet; don't have one. Love for an object; it can't love you back. Love for school; I can't love something that hates me. Love for food; temporary satisfaction. Love for oneself; that's the only love I really had...but where's the fun in a one-sided relationship?

Those are all the psychological aspects of love. Zim isn't so keen on those as much as he is the physical aspects of love.

And this is where I question mine and Zim's relationship. Is his "love" for me just lust?

Zim would rather fuck the living shit out of me then tell me he loves me. He wants nothing to do with anything personal but is all for foreplay. Not once has he screamed my name like I do his. And when things get complicated he...well, let's use what happened tonight as an example.

Zim and I were fighting again. He was calling me a whiny bitch and I was calling him a total asshole. Apparently, I was violating Zim by asking him unnecessary questions, such as "what do you feel about me."

At that point, I was getting ready to leave the house when I was thrown to the floor. Zim was standing over me blocking the door. I saw that same old hatred we shared so long ago in his eyes. We don't punch or kick each other anymore. Instead it goes like this:

Rather than a shove to the ground, it's a shove against the wall. No wide open space, just two bodies smashed together. Hands are expressing need more then frustration. Two separate legs become four intertwined legs. The room gets hotter rather than colder. Tongues are used for kissing, not yelling. Sounds become quite, not loud. Thoughts are kept inside, no longer being said.

Like all sexual acts, the bedroom is the perfect location.

No matter how much I refuse, Zim is determined to get to the bedroom. Whether under his arm, over his shoulder, in his arms, or simply dragged across every surface in the house, he will carry me to the bedroom.

Whatever position I'm in he'll find a way to force me on the bed. And I struggle - I _really_ struggle. I scream, kick and push Zim away, to no avail. Both of us end up naked in seconds, clothes falling to the floor in heaps.

Zim's determination is stronger then my will to resist. It works as some sort of superior force. Said force resides mostly in the alien's arms as he moves my legs out of the way. I open my mouth in protest but all that comes out is a strangled moan.

Now begins the inevitable.

I try with all the might I have left to continue the prior conversation/argument, but all I do is choke out certain words, up until the point when only loud gasps and little whimpers can be heard on my part. Only listening to the heavy breathing in my ear as Zim pushes himself in and out. His movements are quick and jerky, forcing my body to rock in rhythm. Once our resounding hollers of satisfaction and waves of natural high mellow, we lay there, heaving, sweaty, and gross.

All in all, my anger turns the alien on. And in the end, we have sex and the problem is averted. It's the same routine. I always get swept away.

I would like to think that it is all normal but I don't think it is. But was I ever normal? Was Zim ever normal? He's an alien; of course he isn't normal. So it makes perfect sense for us to collide the way we do. I just wish our relationship had more stability. More security. More reason. More...

"Waffles." said a voice.

"What?" I lowered my chin to see Zim looking up at me from his snuggling position. He uses my chest as a pillow.

"Make me waffles, human." he demanded while rubbing his bulbous magenta eyes.

I scoffed at him. "You go make them yourself. I'm not your slave, Zim."

He responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes you are."

I scrunched my face, "It's 3 in the morning and my ass hurts. Do it yourself." I felt the alien laugh against me. As much as I didn't want to say it, it was true.

With a heavily exaggerated sigh, Zim got up. "Fine! But no chocolate chip waffles for you! You'll have to settle with _plain_ ones." he said in a childish tone of voice. He got up and off the bed.

"I never asked for any." I said slowly sitting up. I could vaguely see Zim tense up a little. He has been caught doing something "nice" or maybe even "compassionate".

He quickly looked at me. "Uh, um, are you sure you didn't cause, I could have sworn I heard you say you did."

I hate to admit it but Zim can be really cute sometimes.

I leaned on the bed and placed a kiss on Zim's stomach. "Yup." I glanced up at Zim and his face was a shade darker. He's far more embarrassed with sweet little kisses and romantic touches than anything else.

"W-well...would you like waffles then?" his averted eyes made the alien that much more cute. I don't like the word cute but it's the only word that best describes the way Zim is acting right now.

"Do I still get no chocolate chips in mine?" I gave him a slight pouting face. The other instantly looked away.

"If you want them...I guess it wouldn't kill to give you some..." he looked back at me.

"Then yes, I would love some." I said happily.

And with that Zim walked out of the room.

As I lay there, I concluded that maybe mine and Zim's relationship isn't so bad after all. Maybe waffles is Zim's way of showing love. It sounds stupid but love is stupid and unexplainable. Love has no definite meaning. It all depends on the person, I suppose.

But no matter how many times this happens, every time, I will always find myself lying in bed with an alien.


End file.
